


Something there

by margoteve



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Marianne recalls the first times with Bog through the movie





	Something there

The first time she saw him she hated him. She hated him with passion, straight from the gut. When she said she’d have his head on a stick she meant it. He kidnapped her sister, no one touches her sister. He deserved no respect and all of her deep, burning hate. She didn’t care for who he was, how many goblins she’d have to fight to save her baby sister. She was going to get to him, hand him his ass on a silver plate and make sure no one will recognize the carcass.

But the forest was scary, cooling her anger a bit; still leaving enough to challenge him to sword fight. To show him she was not scared of him and would not cower before him.

Their first sword fight. It sparked something, shifted something within her. She saw him… different. Not just a monster, no, but a worthy opponent, who took her seriously. She really enjoyed that fight, her laugh was honest. It didn’t make her forget the reason she was there though. And it did not cover her hate for him. But added an extra feeling, something new, pushing slowly the negativity away.

The first time she felt like there could be something more between them was in the dining room, where she saw him bare with his feelings. There she got to know him better, the real him. And later, on top of that tree where his blue eyes looked at her with all his hopes and that deeply hidden warmth, and she wished to give him the same. It was when she felt like her ‘done with love’ resolve wavered, cracked like a mirror, slowly falling apart. Just before Roland ruined it all and she had to remember who she was and her duty toward her people.

The first time she truly felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest, hollowing her soul was when she watched him fall into the abyss with his castle. It was when she realized the full extent of her love for him and the thought of losing him forever has shaken her deeply. But she had to be strong for Dawn, for her father and Kingdom. But when he emerged alive from the crumbled remains of his home - bruised and battered - she felt the life returning to her heart.

And when they kissed for the first time she felt bliss like she felt never before. And she knew this was home. 


End file.
